The invention relates to a sensor for the measurement of pressure in hot media which can be used in a measurement bore and which is provided with a force-, tension- or displacement-measuring sensor element which can preferably be charged with a cooling medium as well as with a sensor membrane which is connected with the sensor casing in a gas-tight manner and comprises a heat-insulating, flexible or flexurally soft coating.